


静止（十三）

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	静止（十三）

（十三）

他们最后还是决定让揪揪和一目到国外去，反正揪揪学业还没结束，在那边待着继续学习，一目可以陪着他。和家里的关系得靠时间，在这边耗着也不会有改变。

送他俩去机场时四个哥哥都在。阿壳看着揪揪一目站在一起还是很别扭，但是他也没办法，捏着鼻子算是同意了这门婚事。须须站在他身边，他这个嫂子做得还是很称职的，时不时叮嘱揪揪照顾好自己，还让一目多照顾他。

丸总和卷在后面一点的地方，他俩基本就是来做苦力的，揪揪带了太多东西了，这崽子恨不得把家都搬过去。

前面揪揪和哥哥嫂子撒完娇，一眼瞥见后面这俩人，跟只兔子似的蹦蹦跳着来到他们面前，冲他们挤眉弄眼：“我要走啦，姐夫我卷哥就交给你了，不要欺负他哦。”

“滚蛋。”卷拍了他脑袋一巴掌，“赶紧走了，在国外别乱花钱，你哥迟早有一天被你败光。”

揪揪捂着脑袋跑了，他和一目牵着手，背着包跟哥哥们说再见。卷在后面看着他们握在一起的手，又看了看搂着须须腰的阿壳，转过来，看见丸总站在以一个非常绅士的距离站在他身边，撇了撇嘴。

送完揪揪后他们和阿壳须须分开，然后去约会，自从在丸总家里住了一晚后他们就多了这项活动，没事的时候一起吃个饭看场电影，再回家做一场爱，他渐渐觉得这比泡夜店更开心。

然而两个快三十的男人实在没什么地方好去，他们大部分的时间还是窝在家里，各自处理工作上的事，然后相拥而眠。

今天的约会是一家刚开张的网红甜点，卷最近不用控制体重，他拉着丸总等了一个多小时才有位置，吃完后回了丸总家里，陪宝贝妹妹玩了一会，吃完晚饭后告别回家——回丸总的家。

丸总洗完澡出来看见卷瘫在沙发上揉肚子，他今天吃得太饱，但是懒癌发作不想动，看见丸总走过来就冲他张开手：“抱！”

他钻进丸总怀里，手还放在肚子上，边揉着肚子边抬头看丸总，哼哼唧唧：“老公我感觉到宝宝动了。”

丸总把手覆上去，很乐意陪他演，皱着眉很担心：“难受？”

卷点点头，下一秒被丸总含住嘴唇。他们最近的吻越来越温情脉脉，而且接吻次数逐渐增多，一吻结束卷眼中有水光，他分开腿坐到丸总身上，被男人揉了把臀瓣：“先去洗澡。”

卷在浴室里把自己里外都洗干净了，出来后发现战场转到床上，丸总坐在床上，戴着金丝边眼镜，手里捧着一本字典。显然他并没有在看书，只是因为情节需要。

卷边走边脱，走到床边时已经浑身赤裸，他爬上床，像只小狗一样窝进丸总怀里，男人浴袍敞开着，露出大片胸膛和腹肌，他俯下身去，从胸口开始舔舐。

丸总享受着他的服务，屈起一边腿抵在他双腿间，膝盖碰了碰那还没勃起的性器，碾着两颗蛋蛋揉了揉，肉眼可见的那性器长成一个客观的程度。

卷的舌头一路往下，在丸总小腹上徘徊，舌尖探进肚脐里，他的手在丸总左胸，捏着乳粒揉了揉，那颗樱桃很快就成熟了，挺立着生机勃发，他缩着身子，用臀部去蹭丸总的膝盖。

他诱惑人的功力一向不差，丸总总是能中招，倒不是丸总抵抗力差，实在是情人眼里出西施，有时候大街上卷看他一眼他都觉得卷在勾引他。

他的性器把内裤鼓起一个小山丘，只是有人视而不见，仿佛他的肚脐是什么美味，就是不照顾那可怜的性器。

丸总受不了，拽着他头发把他的脑袋摁到自己下腹，卷刚要伸出舌头，又被男人拽了起来。

他不解的看着男人，丸总拍了拍他的屁股，让他转过来。

于是他们换了姿势，各自伺候着对方的东西。他们口活都不差，相比之下卷的更好些，但是丸总的战地比他大，他伺候完前面兴奋得吐出液体的性器，又伸出舌头去侵略后面那片禁地。

在这个方面卷远不如他，很快就被刺激得浑身发红，含着丸总的东西说不出话，但他的舌尖抵着丸总性器的马眼，从里面涌出的液体首先接触他的舌尖，又苦又涩。

丸总把手指伸进去的时候他的嘴含着丸总的睾丸，这时候他能出声了，抱着丸总大腿喘得肆无忌惮。

他们对彼此的身体很熟悉了，丸总很轻易就伸进三根手指，搅起层层水声。卷挣扎着爬起来，和丸总脸贴脸，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖。

丸总鼻梁上还驾着那副金丝眼镜，让他看起来很斯文。可他的浴袍全被扯开，两个乳头挺立着，内裤拉到腿根，被释放的性器正耀武扬威。卷吻上去，他看到镜片后丸总克制又疯狂的眼神，觉得很骄傲，这个男人只会对着他这样，明明那么想要他，对待他却还是小心翼翼。

手指抽了出去，换了别的东西进来，被填满的快感让他发出满足的叹息，炙热坚硬的东西在他身体里，没有一秒停顿就动了起来，男人太熟悉他了，每一下都顶在让他疯狂的那个点。

他的呻吟变了调，带着鼻音，听起来黏黏糊糊，但是很可爱。丸总凑上来吻他的嘴，镜框碰到他的脸，他睁开眼，看清男人隐藏在镜片后火热的眼神，这眼神也燃烧了他，让他更热情的张开腿。

他们唇齿纠缠，分开时嘴角还带着银丝。卷看见从镜架上垂下来的两条细线，他张开嘴把它们叼在嘴里，尽量直起身子迎合丸总的动作。

这场性事已经进入白热化，那条细线在卷的舌尖，随着他的呻吟若隐若现。进入状态的卷什么都说，丸总喜欢什么他说什么，甚至扭着屁股让丸总打他。

丸总向来愿意满足他所有的要求，无论床上还是床下的，因此他的臀瓣很快留下掌印，在白皙的皮肤上看起来很诱人。

他们又换了个姿势，丸总压在他身上，分开他的双腿缠在自己腰上，性器缓慢又坚挺地顶进去。卷受不了地叫出声，眼泪不受控制地流下来，丸总的眼睛歪了，他终于能透过镜片直视男人的眼神。

这男人漆黑的瞳孔里倒映着他陷入情欲的脸。他已经发现只要有他在的场合，男人的眼神就一定在他身上，温柔又缠绵，柔软又坚定，他在之前所有的前男友和炮友眼中都没感受过这么重的感情。

于是他确定，男人心里眼里只有他，并不会把他和某个人弄混。

快速的进入让卷有些受不住，他呜呜哭着，细细呻吟，看起来乖巧又温顺。他摸着自己肚子，似乎能隔着肚皮摸到他身体里的东西。

“太深了……”他向男人求饶，“顶到宝宝了……”

丸总吻了吻他的额头，也把手放到他肚子上，弯起眼角：“宝宝会喜欢的。”

接着卷开始撒娇，讨好的吻男人的鼻尖，舔他的镜片。丸总在他身上留下各种痕迹，红艳艳的，像在他身上盖下属于自己的印章。

“老公……”他更大程度的张开腿，让男人更方便侵犯他，同时扭动着身子去迎合男人，“宝宝要掉了……”

“掉了就再生一个。”男人咬着他的锁骨，看起来冷酷无情，“你那么厉害，一定很能生。”

然后卷就像听到了什么晴天霹雳的消息，他开始挣扎，让丸总离开他，并且破口大骂丸总是渣男，抛妻弃子，十恶不赦。

丸总当然不会让他走，他们在床上开始肉搏。从最开始的斯文败类到孕期再到强暴，他们已经换了好几个剧本，卷喜欢玩，丸总乐意陪着。

最后娇妻的反抗还是被男人暴力镇压了，他被摁在床上，分开双腿让男人进入。他身上都是吻痕，声音哭哑了，表情是悲惨却痴迷的，似乎对失去孩子感到绝望，又不得不臣服于性事的快感。

他靠着后面就达到了高潮，男人压着他的手不让他碰自己的性器，乳白色的液体喷射在小腹上，体内最深处被灌进热流，烫得他浑身颤抖。

“再给我生一个。”男人恶狠狠地说。

性事结束后卷似乎还没从痛失孩子并被老公强上的剧情里出来，垂着头刘海遮住了眼睛，看起来很阴沉。

丸总把他抱到浴缸里清洗干净后他还是那样，躺在床上闷闷不乐，丸总躺在他身边，没什么反应。

突然他手上一沉，无名指被套上了什么。他举到眼前，发现那是枚钻戒，钻石的个头让他十分满意。

于是他开心起来，又钻回丸总怀里，丸总搂住他，在他嘴角吻了吻。

-END-


End file.
